Over the past two decades, clinical trials have become increasingly dependent upon image-based surrogate endpoints for evaluation of cancer therapeutics. The growing complexity of image-based response evaluation criteria has made it challenging for radiologists to provide reliable, timely, protocol-compliant longitudinal measurements. The Tumor Imaging Metrics Core of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center has increased the quality and efficiency of imaging assessments by developing a software system, branded Precision Imaging Metrics (PIM), which is currently in use at six NCI-designated Cancer Centers. The PIM system consists of two applications: a web-based workflow informatics management application and a desktop imaging application. This proposal aims to extend the PIM solution into an entirely cloud-based, widely deployable and easily supportable system with an integrated web-based image review tool. The proposed contract has two aims: to assess the feasibility of a cloud-hosted, zero-footprint system for workflow management and image review, and to develop systematic processes and documentation to simplify onboarding, performance qualification, and customer support of nationwide Cancer Centers. A prototype will be created to identify obstacles to development and to determine areas of focus for Phase II implementation to address the goal of long-term sustainability as a commercial entity.